Trickle, Trickle, Little Drizzle
by diaddicted
Summary: She was left alone with her mini-self, he walked closer, and joined her. Both of them looking at the sleeping perfection. - QUINN/BETH for chapter 3&4. - AU.
1. And now we're reunited

**Trickle, Trickle, Little Drizzle**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee. And i'm terribly sorry if this isn't a good one. I can never write a good story.**

"Are you ok?" He asked as the sound of his footsteps stopped. She just kept staring at her daughter. Wrapped in a pink blanket and sleeping peacefully. A tear trickled down her face. She forced a smile.

"I'm giving my baby up." She said. She was actually talking to herself, not him. "I'm giving her up for adoption." She continued as if she thinks she needs an explanation for that. As if she needs reassurance. She touched the glass that separated her and her baby. His eyes turned to see the tiny figure that looked like a mini-Quinn. He couldn't help but smile at her even though she was asleep. Quinn pursed her lips together, trying to hold her tears back. Her little movements snapped him back to where he was. His smile turned into a frown. His happy thoughts turned into horrifying thoughts. The beautiful memories turned into dark, dull memories.

"Why won't you keep her?" His eyes caught her tear-filled hazel eyes' attention. "Uhh… I'm sorry Quinn. I just thought that you would keep her. I mean, your mom is ok with it now." He blurted out. His words made her shrug.

Deep inside, he still loved her. He loved her and he loved her baby – their baby, or that's how he took _her_. The hospital's hallway was busy but not loud. Nurses running back and forth, but between them, it was so silent.

The baby was already awake by then. She blinked her hazel eyes she inherited from her mom and yawned. Quinn chuckled. "9 months, that all I promised her." She murmured. He looked at Quinn, knowing that she wished _she_'_ll _still be with her. She wished that those 9 months weren't over yet, because it was hard for her to say goodbye to her little baby. His stare ran back to the baby. Her eyes were wide open and they twinkle.

"I miss you." He whispered out of nowhere. She looked at him, the feeling that still lingered in her heart rose up to the surface. She blinked her eyes a couple times. He knew this look. He missed this look. As much as she was in disbelief, she wanted him. She wanted to be that girl again. The girl who fell in love with that young boy again. "Yeah, I miss you." He repeated. Still she didn't reply. _If only he knows how much I miss him_, she thought. Missing him would only mean that she'll be remembering the old times again. The times she felt guilty for lying about her baby, the times she felt empty when he wasn't around, but also the time when she felt like she needed someone.

_I miss you too, Finn, _she said to herself. Deep inside her so no one would hear, or be able to tell. She chuckled, "well… You've been gone for a while. Not literally but you know." She decided to say. It hurt him. How she thought he was gone hurt him. Of course, he did not know what she was thinking about, so he wouldn't know that she missed him. Quinn hid her feelings easily. She was so protective of it that no one would be able to tell what she really felt at the moment. Finn could though, sometimes.

Her words echoed in his head. How he wished he could tell her that after she moved out of his house, he spent all his waking hours thinking about her and baby Drizzle. He would cry in his room missing her. He knew it was not that manly of him, but what could he do? He missed her. He missed her presence, her warmth as she slept next to him. He even missed the times when she would wake him up in the middle of the night because she wanted something or her hormones are acting like crazy. He wished that he would wake up the next morning and see her makeup-free face again. _Snap out of this, Finn. SNAP. OUT. OF. THIS. _He thought.

"I-I'm sorry, Finn. This is not right. I should leave." She started to walk away from him. Both their hearts broke. His mind let her go, for everything she had done; all the cheating with Puck, all the lying about _her_ being his baby, and for making him feel the emptiness in him. His eyes were empty. Hollow. As soon as her eyes weren't locked with his, it dripped a few teardrops. _Toughen up, Quinn, toughen up. Drizzle can't see you like this. You're going to sent her off with tears? You want her first memory to be the memory of her mommy crying?_ She took a deep breath. Trying to convince herself that everything will be ok soon. Until she felt his hand tied around her wrist.

"Wait, Quinn." The words came out of his mouth as he looked at her silky blonde hair. "Tell me what's wrong." He continued. He felt her fingers turned into a fist. She stayed quiet for a little while, trying to regain her voice that she knew was hoarse and shaky from all the crying.

"I've told you earlier. I'm giving my baby up." She lied. "I'm giving my baby up after these past 9 months. How do you think I would feel?" Trying to sound as convincing as possible. He shook his head. She read his lips and his lips said "no". He knew she was lying. He knew it wasn't the truth. She collected herself before she did anything else. She shut her eyes for a moment. Then opened it again.

"I've missed you, ok?" She finally said. His heart broke as she forced her wrist out of his grip. "There's nothing I can do to change this feeling I have for you. I love you, Finn. I love you, I miss you, and I hate myself for that. Happy? Finally you know why!" The tears were running down her cheeks by then. He took her into his awaiting arms and pulled her into a hug. He didn't care if his shirt was soaked. She didn't care if a lot of people are watching her, thinking that she was a lunatic. He loved her, she loved him, and that was all that mattered. He pulled away from her, used his thumbs to wipe the tears off her face and looked at the baby who had been watching them for a while now.

"But you're still upset you're giving Drizzle up for adoption, right?" Why did he even mention that name? He knew he still wished she was his, though. She elbowed him and giggled. They both stood in front of the mirror, looking at the human being Quinn just birthed. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, kissing the top of her head. A small smile formed on their faces.

And that, that was Drizzle's first memory.

**Do you think I should write a "Chapter 2" for this story? Please review. Thank you.**


	2. The flesh, the blood, the baby

**Disclaimer: you know.  
><strong>**Please read and review :)**

Quinn shook her head and bit her lower lip. All she wished for at that moment was to hold her little angel one more time. But she knew if that happens, she wouldn't want to say goodbye. She would hold her baby and wouldn't let go. She would want to keep her. She lets out a faint sigh, letting her back slump after a tiring day. She was desperate to take her mind off this matter. She looked for things to do, but there was nothing to do. Her room was empty. _Blue, white, blue, white, yeah, they're neat,_ she thought. With nothing to do, she stared at the plain blue wall. Her stare was empty as if she was… Soulless. This nothingness brought the emptiness of her heart out. The coldness of the room pierced into her bones. The white hospital light made her eyes blind. The silence deafened her. Everything was wrong, yet it wasn't.

She wasn't ready to accept the inevitable; she knew that saying goodbye to Beth might be the hardest thing she'll ever do. The choice was still hers though; she could keep Beth, which wasn't the original plan, or give her away, according to the plan. She wished she still have months to think about it. She wanted to relive the time when she still had a lot of time to think about this. She didn't care if she'll have to go through the mocking, whispering, and stares all over again, as long as she has Beth with her. Her love for Beth had grown immeasurable the more she thought about it. Whenever she tried to keep her mind off Beth, her heart will trace its way back to Beth.

The door creaked open. "Hi, Quinn. How are you feeling?" The question came out of Shelby's mouth as she stared at the inanimate figure. The thought of Quinn so empty and lifeless scared her. Quinn knew she was there to ask about the baby, but she chose to act as normally as she could manage to act like at that moment. Her heartbeat raced faster and faster, as if it was trying to win a race. The woman next to her will soon be her baby's mom. Soon, her little angel would have another mother-figure than her. A mother-figure who had gave away her own baby and regretted it. A question popped up in her mind, _will I regret giving her away?_

The thought brought a frown to her face without her realizing it. Shelby's simple question remained unanswered. Her mind was about to take off from her physical body again as the door creaked for the second time. Of course it was her new old-boyfriend. He brought some snacks and drinks as he entered. His eyebrows furrowed together as he saw the black-haired woman.

"So you're…" He was about to ask the girl who sat on the hospital bed. Before he could even finish his sentence, Shelby cut him,

"No." She said with a smile on her face, "she hasn't made the decision yet." She didn't know what she was feeling anymore. She really wanted to have a family, a baby, but she didn't want to see Quinn so… Fragile and vulnerable. She didn't want Quinn to regret the decision she'll make soon. A decision _she_ regretted years later. Quinn was so calm on the surface, but her heart was numb. Numb from the different emotions filling her heart at once. She was scared, happy, excited, desperate, sad, it was probably the most confusing feeling she had ever felt. Hearing this from Shelby though, Finn relaxed a little bit. He sat on the chair next to Quinn's bed and just stared at the hollow-eyed blonde. Quinn heard everything, she saw Finn from the edge of her eyes, but she didn't even bother to look at him.

_Ok, this is awkward,_ he thought,_ what's Shelby even doing in here? _He knew Shelby was there about the baby, but he couldn't help but think about how awkward it was. A mother who gave away her baby and regret it when she saw her daughter again. She tried everything to get her baby girl back, but it was too late. Her baby girl's a wonderful young lady now. And at that very moment, Quinn was in the state of choosing; to be a teenage mother or let her baby girl go.

Puck had decided that he'll go with whatever decision Quinn will choose. His heart sank when he chose to do so. He said goodbye to his baby girl already. He chose not to see his kid anymore. He didn't want to see her every day when he knew, at the end of the day, he'll have to say goodbye. And between those 'goodbye's, there will be one last goodbye. He chose to say goodbye for the first and last time. The day Beth was born. Now the decision's Quinn's.

It was probably the biggest dilemma she had ever faced. Her mind's still wandering around the world of memories she built during the last 9 months. Her hand moved itself to the now flat stomach of hers. Shelby knew this feeling. Shelby knew how Quinn wished she could still feel a life inside of her. Shelby just looked at the young girl in awe, wishing that there was something she could do.

Finn was right. It did feel awkward. In fact, it was really awkward. Finn started to question the purpose of him being there. He was lost, looking at the two females in front of her. He could see his hands forming the awkward turtle formation. So he decided to break the awkwardness.

"Quinn," He took her hand in his. And now, the girl locked her eyes on his, "you wanna talk about this? Have you reached your decision yet?" She nodded. Finn's heart beat faster. His eyes were lost in hers. Her eyes struggled to find a way out of his. Finally, she managed to escape his dazzling stare. Her eyes traveled to the figure that will or will not be her daughter's mom. The woman stared at her now dull face.

"You can have her." She whispered, almost denying the answer she just gave.

**I already have something in mind for the next chapter. Please review :) thank you.**


	3. Tomorrow night

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, nor 'I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing'  
>Please read and review :) <strong>

That very night, she was given another day to spend with Beth. By _tomorrow night_, Beth is somewhat Shelby's and she'll be no one but someone who gave birth to _her_. The nurse brought Beth in. Still wrapped in the smooth pink blanket. Her eyes looked tired, as if she was the one deciding her own future, not Quinn. Her mother looked at her sleepy eyes and smiled. The baby drifted off to sleep as a soft tune flow out of her mom's mouth,

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,  
>Watch you smile while you are sleeping,<br>Far away and dreaming,  
>I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,<em>  
><em>I could stay lost in this moment forever,<br>Well, every moment I spent with you  
>Is a moment I treasure-<em>

What Quinn didn't realize was how the door was open. And her boyfriend was standing behind the door. He never wanted to see her like this. Hurt. He opened the door and Quinn looked at him.

"Hey." She whispered. Not wanting to wake the baby up.

"Hi." He said, "that was beautiful. Never thought Aerosmith could sound that soft and sweet." She smiled and looked back at Beth.

"_Tomorrow night_." She said, convincing herself that it was for the best. He smiled, reassuring her that everything will be ok. "It's ok. I still have about 24 hours with her." She nodded. Finn didn't know what to do or say. Her words seemed to bounce around the room, waiting for a reply.

"I- I'm sorry I disturbed you." The reply finally met Quinn's floating words. She shook her head, telling him that she needed him and she wanted him to stick around. Quinn wanted to have the best day with Beth that day. And sleeping wasn't a part of her plan.

At about 3 am, the room was cold and silent. Beth was still comfortably sleeping her mom's warm embrace while Finn was off to who knew where in his dreams. Quinn was still awake, keeping her daughter warm and comfortable. She enjoyed the moment. For a while, she was lost in her angel's universe. She thought she could hear the melody that came out of Beth's breath collaborate with the lullaby of the stars, making the most perfect harmony Quinn had ever heard. The smile that appeared on her face ever since the little girl was brought into her room hadn't faded away. She adjusted Beth's position slowly, but the movement woke the little girl up. Her hands fidgeting around, then her eyes blinked to full consciousness, and then she burst into tears.

_Maybe she's hungry, _Quinn thought. _Is it wrong if I feed her? It can't be. I mean… I'm her mom. _Finn woke up slowly, and when her was full awake, he saw the little irl already teething. He looked away awkwardly. His awkwardness had always make her laugh, and it didn't fail her this time around. She realized it must've been her position. He would never expect waking up to a situation like this. Quinn motioned him to come closer with the laugh still behind her breath. She was telling him that it was ok. She doesn't usually do this. She didn't even let his hand touch her abdomen, now this?

Hesitantly, he took a step closer to the two girls. One step, then another, then another, and then another. He looked at Quinn's glowing face and then at the baby's. The baby was dozing off, but her hands were still playing. Her hands twirled around her mom's golden lock. Her small mouth opened as widely as it could manage to yawn. Looking at the little girl yawn, Finn yawned as well. Noticing that it was already 4am.

"Aren't you gonna sleep, Quinn?" He said, rubbing the lids of his brown eyes. She shook her head. Finn wanted to argue with her choice, but he was too sleepy. Besides, Quinn won't let him win if he did argue, so he headed back to the couch and yawned again, "Goodnight Quinn. Goodnight Drizzle." With that, he was gone to the island of cotton candy clouds again.

Quinn smiled. She realized that there was nothing more she wanted at this very moment. She had Finn. She had her baby. The room was theirs. The sweet humming of love drifted her baby and her boyfriend to sleep. It was just pure joy. And the night passed like that. Two sleeping figures, one loving figure that wanted to let her daughter get the best of her, and probably an angel watching over them.

When the day came, the baby woke up earlier than the boy. She woke up and the first thing her eyes found was her mother's hazel eyes. She stared at them so seriously, as if she was trying to dig deep into her mother's eyes. As if she was trying to figure out what her mother's thinking about. Of course, it wasn't a doubt that her mother's thinking about her and their farewell soon. Finn woke up soon. He laughed at how Quinn and Beth are staring at each other, but his mind was still thinking about last night. Did it really happen? Or was it just another dream?

"You're awake." Quinn's gaze turned to her boyfriend. The little girl let out a small whine, as if she was trying to get the lovebirds' attention. And she did get their attention. The couple laughed. She reminded them of how they used to be that little innocent child as well. Quinn kept that part of her deep inside herself. Locking it securely because it was her turn to be the mature one. Beth might be an accident, but Quinn never thought that she was a mistake. Maybe the action, yes, but not her baby. Finn left the bitter memories behind him, ready to make new ones with his girlfriend.

The later it got, the cooler and gloomier the room grew. Quinn seemed struggling to keep her soul in place. Beth cried and cried. It was endless. She probably teethed most of the day, but Quinn didn't mind, because that was what she wanted. She wanted some time with her baby. She didn't care what her baby wanted to do. She just wanted to be with her.

Night approached and it was almost time to say goodbye. Quinn's soul flee every once in a while, terrified of the future. But she brought herself back to the time of day. Always. She wanted to live that moment to the fullest. She had to. Beth's little fingers clutched Quinn's index finger, as if she knew she was going to say goodbye to her mother. Or at least, they will be apart for a moment. A moment that will feel like forever. They have formed a strong, loving bond. Probably the bond was way too strong. Too attached to say goodbye to each other. Quinn knew she will see her baby again in the near future. But every waking hour without Beth would feel cold and lonely, and it'll feel like forever. Shelby promised that Quinn will be able to see Beth again, but Quinn knew, the only mother-figure Beth will know is Shelby Corcoran. She sang a soft ballad, hoping that her little girl would sleep and she wouldn't have to witness this painful farewell.

_ I just wanna hold you close  
>Feel your heart so close to mine<br>And stay here in this moment  
>For all the rest of time<br>Don't wanna close my eyes  
><em> _Don't wanna fall asleep cause I'd miss you, Beth  
>And I don't wanna miss a thing-<em>

Again, her ballad was interrupted. A figure that looked like a future-Rachel came in. Quinn snapped back to reality and realized that it was Shelby. She looked at Quinn. 2 black rings circled both of her eyes. Her eyes damp, her lips turning white, her face pale, Shelby knew exactly what happened. Shelby knew Quinn hadn't slept, nor ate since she told Quinn she has 24 hours left to spend with Beth. A hint of guilt rose inside of her. She looked at the young mother, about to be separated with her newborn baby, and she was the one who'll separate them. The guilt grew stronger, but she pushed it aside. She kept telling herself that it was a part of the deal. She had gone through this, why can't Quinn? She looked at Quinn and smiled, asking Quinn as softly as possible to hand the baby to her. Quinn nodded. She held her baby girl tighter in her arms, not wanting to let the baby go. The baby's little fingers held on tight to Quinn's crumpled shirt.

"See you." She whispered to her daughter's ear and kissed her forehead before giving Beth to Shelby. Her little lips opened and her little hazel eyes let teardrops trickle down her cheek. Quinn toughened up for her baby girl. For the first time in the last 24 hours, her arms were empty. It was cold. _It's ok, _she thought. _Everything will be ok. She's still my baby girl, because tomorrow night will never come. I will forever have a "tomorrow night." _And a tear dropped as she saw her baby walking away from her.

**Please review. Thank you for reading. :)**


	4. The pink dress

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or Hoobastank.  
>Please read and review :) <strong>

Finn dropped the bag of clothes he brought for him and her. He slipped next to the pretend-to-be-strong girl. His hands wrapped around her head. She no longer played the strong girl, she was soaking his shirt. "I'm sorry." She whispered, her voice muffled by his shirt. He just hugged her tight, not saying anything, because he knew that was all she needed at the moment. She just needed him to hug her tight. The tears seemed endless to the both of them, but of course it wasn't. Those tears drifted her to sleep. The sleep she finally took after 2 sleepless nights. He rubbed the lids of her eyes, still wet from all the crying and kissed her forehead.

"I'll never leave you alone." He whispered to the sleeping figure in his arm. Her body leaned towards his, as if she was insecure. Afraid to lose another person she loved. Her eyes were tired, but strong. Her breath weak, but loving. Her grasp needy, but mature. She was complicated to him, but simple at the same time. For a moment, he just stared at her, wishing that there was something he could do, but he knew there wasn't much to do. Wasn't much he could do except being there for her. Slowly, the soft swings of the AC swift him to sleep as well. Tomorrow will just be another school day. The last day of school.

She woke up in his arms, and realized how he truly loved her. How he kept his promise. How he will always be there for her. She whispered his name, but lay her head back down on his chest. She was too tired for a normal day, but she knew she couldn't just stay there. She had to do something to distract her from always thinking about Beth. He rubbed his eyes and he felt the tiredness of his back. He didn't care, he smiled at her. She forced herself to get out of the thin bed and get herself ready for school. At first, he shrunk into the bed and pulled the thin cover of the hospital bed over him, but she pulled him out with a laugh. Of course that laugh wasn't her best laugh, but at least she laughed, he thought.

Breakfast was simple. He grabbed some stuffs out of the vending machine, and ate them with her. Or that was his plan. She would put nothing but a gulp of mineral water into her mouth. He forced her to eat, but she just stared at the emptiness of her arms. The ride to school was also silent. The rhythm of Finn's fingers drumming the steer wheel filled the air. The sound of the world outside their car filled the emptiness of their ears. The loneliness of the street accompanied the loneliness of their hearing organs. Finally, the silent ride was over.

As they walked down the hallway, everyone's faces were filled with beaming smiles. They both casted a smile on their faces, proud to let everyone see they were an item again. Pairs of eyes darted a sharp look to her flat stomach. Not that they didn't know, of course news spread really fast. It's Ohio, it's not like there are a lot of people around, yet they look at her as if it was something… Strange.

The day was pretty ok. Last day of school, lessons are over, and the glee club gathered together. That at least, made Quinn pretty comfortable. Mercedes would include her in their conversations, but she would suddenly tune out, tune back in, and find herself lost in their conversations. Finn would wrap his arm around her shoulders or squeeze her hand, but he could feel that she wasn't _there_. Finally, she engaged herself to the moment of the day as she saw a figure that cooed over a beautifully dressed baby.

"…Finn," she squeezed his hand, with a voice that was probably too loud. The laughter that filled the air silenced. The smiles that took over their faces faded. All eyes turned to the figure that was standing in the doorway. Finn's heart stopped for a second and he turned to his girlfriend. He knew how bad she wanted to run to the 2 and let the baby fill the emptiness of her arms. Her knees turned weak. He was right, she wanted to snap the baby out of the lady's hand and let the baby fill the emptiness of her arms. The lady approached her. Slow but deliberate steps. Before she reached the baby's biological mom, her biological daughter stopped her.

"M-mom? What are you doing here?" She dragged her mom's arm slowly, making sure that it wouldn't jerk her friend's daughter, her step-sister. Quinn's eyes followed the 3 female figures. Still hoping to hold that baby. Her fingers twitched in her boyfriend's grip.

"Go." He whispered in her ears. She forced her weak knees to hoist her weight. The confused eyes followed her steps. Confused from what they just witnessed. There was too much drama in a split second. There wasn't supposed to be one. She looked at her daughter and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Mr. Schue," now her voice faded, "I… I would like to… I have something to say. I have a song to sing." Her eyes were still fixed on the baby dressed in a soft pink dress that matched her creamy pink baby doll and soft pink cardigan. "May I?" It felt weird for her. Asking another person's permission to hold her baby. _She _was her baby. And _she_'ll always be. But she'll have to ask another person's permission to hold _her, _talk to _her, _or even meet _her._

The lady handed the baby and she held the baby carefully. As if she forgot what it was like to hold her. It had only been a day, but as she expected, it felt like a long time. The baby's eyes twinkled, as if she knew it was her mom who held her. She let out a giggle and it brought a smile to everyone's face. When everyone saw Quinn smiled so free and light, they realized how precious Beth was to her. Then her mouth opened as she rubbed her daughter's delicate skin.

_I'm not a perfect person__  
><em>_There's many things I wish I didn't do__  
><em>_But I continue learning__  
><em>_I never meant to do those things to you__  
><em>_And so I have to say before I go__  
><em>_That I just want you to know_

There were no instruments, no piano, no guitar, no drum, just her soft voice. Her voice was soothing. The baby's eyes were locked on her mom's, not interested in anything else. Quinn blinked a tear out of the corner of her eyes, realizing what she had missed in such a short time, and what she will miss for the rest of her days.

_I've found a reason for me__  
><em>_To change who I used to be__  
><em>_A reason to start over new__  
><em>_and the reason is you_

Shelby tried to keep her tears from falling. She realized this was what her "child" will miss. This was what her child will never have. This was what she took away from her. Mr. Schue stared at the baby, then her mother, reflecting back to the time when he thought Terri was really pregnant. If he never found out, that baby would be his. He would be the one taking away Quinn's happiness. He would be the one taking away Shelby's happiness. He would even be the one taking away the baby's happiness. He would be the one who lets the baby miss her mother.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you__  
><em>_It's something I must live with every day__  
><em>_And all the pain I put you through__  
><em>_I wish that I could take it all away__  
><em>_And be the one who catches all your tears__  
><em>_That's why I need you to hear_

The glee club stared at Quinn and Beth, loving what they saw. Their visions were blurry. They didn't even know why they were tearing up. Was it because they were too happy for Quinn and Beth? Or was it because they were sad because Quinn and Beth will be parted again?

_I've found a reason for me__  
><em>_To change who I used to be__  
><em>_A reason to start over new__  
><em>_and the reason is you_

Tears ran down her cheek, dropping softly on her daughter's cheek. The baby raised her hand, reaching for her mom's face. Quinn lowered her face, letting her little angel touch her face. Her touch felt so soft, so soothing. Quinn shut her eyes for a moment, absorbing the moment. She wished she could stop the moment. Ask people to take tons of pictures of her and her baby at that moment and just hang them in around her house. She wished she could just freeze the moment to frame.

_I've found a reason for me__  
><em>_To change who I used to be__  
><em>_A reason to start over new__  
><em>_and the reason is you_

Her voice was softer and weaker this time around. Almost as if she had no energy left, because she knew, soon she'll have to whisper her daughter another goodbye. Her arms turned weak, but she knew she'd have to stay strong for the baby in her arms. She pulled herself together and sang the last bits.

_I've found a reason to show__  
><em>_A side of me you didn't know__  
><em>_A reason for all that I do__  
><em>_And the reason is you_

The glee club, Mr. Schue, and Shelby came closer to Quinn, making sure that she knew she'll always have them to lean on. Shelby pulled Quinn into a hug, with her still holding her –_their – _baby. Quinn knew she'll always be able to watch Beth grow up, just not as her –and only her– daughter. Fear rushed through her. She could only hope for everything to get better. She could only hope for the best.

Quinn loosened her grip, but still holding her baby close. Beth buried her face on her mom's chest, not wanting to let go. Quinn pulled her baby tighter one more time, wishing that she'll always be there when Beth takes her first steps, says her first words, even first report card. She wiped her tear. She wanted to be there for Beth's worst days, Beth's best days. _If only, if only, _she thought. "Tomorrow night, Beth. We still have time. We'll always have time. Tomorrow night will never come for me. For us." The baby let a tear drop from her eyes, she stayed silent, it was a painful, heartbreaking tear. "I love you and I'll always love you." Quinn whispered in her angel's ear then kissed Beth's forehead.

The moment was kept safe in Quinn's memory. In the glee club's memory. And in Beth's memory. Quinn handed Beth to Shelby as tears uncontrollably ran down her cheeks. What she didn't know is that her daughter was crying with her.

**Thank you for reading. Please review. :)  
>And do you think I should continue or just stop here? Cause I might stop here. :) <strong>


	5. Epilogue: Frozen clover

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee. Ok, this is the Fuinn chapter. Please read and review if you haven't already. :)**

Finn knew that it might not be the best time to interfere with Quinn's fear, but he decided to look for her anyways. Everyone was still inside the classrooms, so searching for his girlfriend's crying sound wasn't hard. Through the sound of her tears, Finn can feel the pain she was dealing with. He stepped into the girls' bathroom deliberately. By the time he got in, Quinn was already washing her tears away. She was staring at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes wet from both her tears and the running tap water. Her boyfriend's reflection appeared on the mirror and she looked at his real figure.

"W-what are you doing here? It's the ladies room!" Quinn said in disbelief. She looked around her to make sure that no one was around.

"Making sure you're ok." He said. These simple things he did never failed her. She smiled slightly and an ear-to-ear smile formed on his face. "Seems like you're pretty ok."

"For now." She whispered. She could survive today she told herself. With Finn helping her, she was sure she could. She had to be sure. She had to have that motivation. She didn't want to be that needy girl. She didn't want to be that weep-in-the-corner-of-the-bathroom-stall kind of girl. She collected herself and forced herself to be strong. "Thank you for making me feel like a special girl." She added.

"Oh that's my strength. My charm." He said playfully. She nudged his arm before he pulled her into a hug. "Oh and Quinn, get used to that sooner." He teased her one more time and he could feel her letting out a small laugh into his shirt. He smiled along. To be honest, he didn't know when she'd be able to let her scar dry. No one knew. Not even Quinn and it scared her. But at least she didn't have to think about it for a while. She didn't want to let her mind travel its way deeper to the thoughts, so she broke the silence, speaking out what she was afraid of.

"Can we just freeze the moment? I don't want to think about everything-" She couldn't finish the sentence. Her voice sounded like she was questioning the future. Her future. Their future. Like she said, she didn't want to think or talk about it. He pulled away so his eyes can see right through hers.

"Well, don't you wanna see us in the future?" He asked her in reply. She smiled through her eyes when she heard it, but the smile died away as fast as it had appeared. It amazed her how Finn could come up with the thoughts. But to his question, no answer came up to her mind. She was afraid that he would leave her for Rachel again. She was afraid that things weren't going to work out for them. As afraid as she was, Finn managed to cast those fears of her aside. She shrugged, blinked the last of her tears back, and held his hand.

"Well, are you ready to go back? The glee club is probably waiting for us." She nodded. She was happy enough she had Finn by her side. It reminded her of the times when Finn was just an innocent sophomore walking down the hallway looking for his girlfriend in her cheerios uniform. They walked to the choir room quietly, but the mixture of silence and Finn's grip comforted her.

The choir room was just two doors away and the feelings inside of her started to show again.

"Finn, I don't know if I-" her eyes fell on the floor. His fingers lifted up her chin,

"Hey, you're strong. I know you are." Her fingers began to fumble. A kiss was planted on top of her head as soon as she brought her sight down again. "And your shoes are pretty, just like you, so stop staring at them." She smiled. His jokes might be lame, but to her, they were sweet. She started walking. Her steps were slow but with every step she took, she glued pieces of herself and her emotions together. The door was opened, and every single pair of eyes was directed towards them. She pulled a smile to cover her fear and sadness. To her, it seemed like everyone bought it, but everyone knew that the smile was fake. She just needed some time.

She squeezed Finn's hand gently. Her eyes found their way to Puck. His guitar was still wrapped in his arms. For a second, she thought about how charming he actually was. He had taken care of her for a while. Well, sort of. It wasn't fair for him. It looked like she just dumped him because she never liked him. She dumped him that easily because of Finn. She shook that thought off her head. _No, this isn't wrong, _she thought, _this is how it's supposed to be._ She let out a deep sigh and looked at Finn again. She could see that he was hurt. She felt guilty. She shouldn't have looked at Puck that way. That was way too long.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, so she wouldn't distract her teammates from their conversation. He knew what she was talking about but he chose to not reply. It was kind of childish he knew, but was he completely wrong? It was his girlfriend staring at another guy that used to be his best friend. Not to mention that that boy was the one who knocked her girlfriend up. That boy was the one who his girlfriend chose to cheat on him with.

Quinn's grip loosened and it scared Finn even more. To his surprise, Quinn stood on her toe, and planted a delicate kiss on his lips. Mercedes saw the scene and he couldn't take her eyes off of them. She was filled with excitement. She saw Quinn finally truly taking her mind off the matter for a while. The school bell interrupted the kiss.

"SUMMER!" Artie screamed on top of his lungs. Quinn couldn't help but laugh. It wasn't that bad after all. She looked at her little girl, this time with a smile. No tears tried to make their way out of her eyes. _It's just another new beginning. And I will never lose her, _she reassured herself and smiled at the baby one more time.

**Thank you for reading. Please review. :)  
><strong>**continue or stop? If I continue, it'll probably be more Fuinn-centric cause the last ones were Quinn-Beth centric. :)**


End file.
